o_mundo_de_carrosfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Jackson Storm
Jackson Storm é um carro de corrida personalizado da Copa Pistão . Um novato na temporada de 2017, a Storm possui habilidades incríveis, provando um oponente digno mesmo para veteranos de corrida como o Relâmpago McQueen . Ele corre para a IGNTR e seu número de corrida é 20. No final da temporada de 2017, ele tem um recorde de pelo menos 10 vitórias e tendo a volta mais rápida de todos. História Carros 3 Em Carros 3, entre os muitos novatos da Copa Pistão que fazem sua estréia na temporada de 2017, Storm é o mais significante. Ele ganha muitas vitórias ao longo da temporada por exemplo na Motor Speedway of the South. Quando McQueen se apresenta gentilmente, Storm o rejeita e zomba do campeão de longa data. Storm torna-se um dos favoritos da temporada, passando tanto os novatos como os veteranos, incluindo o McQueen. Em sua corrida de estréia no Copper Canyon Speedway , Storm ganha em primeiro lugar, à frente dos típicos seguidores Bobby Swift , Cal Weathers e McQueen. Storm recebe treinamento não convencional, fazendo uso de simulações e outras tecnologias avançadas para aperfeiçoar seus talentos. Esses esforços são monitorados por uma equipe de pitties. Durante uma das corridas da temporada, McQueen está envolvido em um acidente que o obriga a sair do jogo. Durante sua recuperação, McQueen se volta para a treinadora da Rust-eze Racing Center , Cruz Ramirez , que ajuda McQueen a vencer o Storm no Florida 500 , um dos principais eventos da Copa Pistão. No Florida International Speedway , Storm bate o recorde da volta mais rápida na história da Copa Pistão Quando a Florida 500 finalmente chega, McQueen está decidido a finalmente vencer a Storm. Pouco antes da corrida, Storm vai ao pit stop de McQueen e zomba arrogantemente McQueen e Ramírez, insultando suas habilidades e trabalhos de pintura, respectivamente. Ao longo da corrida, McQueen continua a tentando lutar contra Jackson. De repente, Relâmpago percebe que pode enviar Ramirez para o seu lugar enquanto ela usa o mesmo patrocinador e número. Cruz recebe as modificações necessárias e dirige-se para tentar sua própria mão ao bater Storm. Ela pensa de volta ao seu treinamento com McQueen, e usa as técnicas que aprendeu para alcançar Storm. Jackson inicialmente não toma conhecimento de Cruz, até que ela esteja logo atrás dele. Pensando rapidamente, Storm a empurra contra uma parede para impedir que ela passe, mas Cruz realiza uma manobras para libertar-se e passar para ele, permitindo que ela atravesse a linha de chegada e vença a corrida. Cars 3: Conduzidos para ganhar Storm é um personagem jogável em Cars 3: ''Conduzidos para ganhar.'' Informações gerais Personalidades e traços As incríveis habilidades de Storm são responsáveis pela sua auto confiança, já que Storm está bem ciente de sua própria força, e ele acredita que ele é representante de sua geração de corrida como um todo. Como resultado disso, Storm traz uma atitude arrogante, que outros vêem como deslumbrantes. Ele também não gosta de ser um perdedor e será agressivo, como visto quando Cruz foi empurrada contra a parede por ele. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Carros 3 Categoria:Cars 3: Driven to Win Categoria:Corredores Categoria:Competidores da Copa Pistão Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Carros 3: Conduzidos para ganhar